Lesson Learned
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Wincest: Sam reflects on the first time Dean revealed his true feelings for Sam.I was challenged to write a Wincest story because a good writer can write anything. It was tough!


**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS WINCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE WINCEST PLEASE STOP NOW.**

Disclaimer: I Don't own them.

_A/N - Written in answer to a personal challenge... not my normal forte._

**Lesson's Learned**

Sam lay on the king sized bed. His right arm behind his back his left draped over his brother as he gently traced protection symbols on Dean's bare back. Dean was naked, lying on his stomach with his head resting on Sam's bare chest. His arms were wrapped around Sam's body clinging to him as he snored lightly worn out from yesterdays hunt and last night's victory celebration.

A smile played across Sam's face as he thought about the gentle way Dean had loved him last night. It was one of the most endearing qualities about his brother, the way Dean could read him and know exactly what he wanted. He seemed to know by instinct how Sam wanted to be loved. Dean knew when Sam wanted it gentle like last night, but he knew too when Sam needed rough hard core sex and Dean was a willing expert no matter what Sam wanted.

Dean stirred slightly turning his head to the other side, his lips rubbing across Sam's nipple as he did sending a shiver though his entire body. Sam's head pushed back into the pillow as he rode out the ripple of pleasure while trying not to disturb his brother. A few quiet gasps escaped Sam until his body relaxed again. Another smile crossed his face at the memory his brother's unintentional action brought to mind.

Sam sighed closing his eyes and remembering the first time his brother had caressed him that way. It was a fluke really. If things hadn't been so dire Sam would have called it a comedy of errors that had led to Dean accidentally revealing his true feelings to a shocked but ecstatic Sam.

_They'd been hunting a were-cat deep in the Minnesota woods squatting in a rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was only one room with a fireplace. It had a wood burning stove for cooking and rickety old table with a single chair, and one large bed. Since they were, as their dad would say, in hostile territory, they were taking shifts sleeping. One of them would sleep while the other stood watch to make sure the were-cat didn't surprise them._

_Eventually they'd found the shape shifter and killed it, but in the ensuing battle Dean had been hurt badly. Sam had bandaged him up and managed to get him to the cabin, but the damn bitch had messed with the car and it wouldn't start. Sam, having little to no knowledge of cars, didn't have any idea how to fix it. With no cell reception and no car Sam couldn't get Dean to the hospital._

_The following few days had been the scariest days of his life. After the second day Dean took a turn for the worse when his injury got infected. By the third day their first aid supplies were getting short and Sam was contemplating taking his brother out using a travois. He had the map out on the floor next to the bed and was plotting the shortest route through the forest when Dean began to toss and turn._

_The next few minutes would remain in Sam's memory forever. They were both the most shocking and the most memorable moments of his entire life._

_He sat on the edge of the bed leaning in close to Dean, resting his hand on brothers' forehead. His concern grew at the heat that burned into his palm and he tried to rouse his brother. "Dean," he said quietly but firmly, his hand slipping down his brothers sweat slicked face stopping when he reached his cheek. "Dean," he said again and was almost surprised when Dean's eyes opened and stared directly into his only inches away._

_"Sammy," Dean said weakly his eyes glazed and unfocused._

_Sam watched Dean's eye focus on him and he sighed in relief. "Yeah Dean," he replied. "It's me."_

_Dean's eyes darkened and a sensual smile had lit his face. "You are so gorgeous when you're worried, but you shouldn't worry. I'm going to take care of you," he whispered. "Whatever's wrong I'll fix it Sammy, I promise." His eyes closed and his head lolled off to the side._

_"Dean!" Sam said suddenly very scared for his brother. He clasped Dean's face in his hands turning him back to him back towards him. "Dean! Don't you give up on me, stay with me damn it!"_

_Dean's eyes fluttered open again and he looked at his scared brother. His hand came up weakly placing a single finger on Sam's lips to quiet him. "I'll wait for you forever lil' brother," then to Sam's utter shock Dean had reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's head and pulled him down into the sweetest, most sensual kiss he'd ever received. The kiss he'd always wanted but never dreamed he'd ever get._

_At first, other then his eyes widening and his heart pounding in his chest, Sam was too startled to react much less think. His brother's tender kiss was so moving and his own pent up desires so deep that though that thought was not necessary and Sam returned the kiss with gentle passion. Then he remembered his brother's condition and he pulled back knowing he was taking unfair advantage of Dean's weakness. "Dean no," he said quietly. "We can't."_

_Dean's eyes widened as realization of what had just happened struck home. His hand fell from his Sam's neck as the fever induced delirium vanished. "Sam," he said mortified. "I…"_

_The look on Dean's face was enough to break Sam's heart. "Don't you dare say you are sorry Dean," Sam told him. "I'm not sorry, not at all."_

_Relief surged through Dean when he realized his brother wasn't rejecting him. "But…"_

_"We can't," Sam his brother. "Not now, you're hurt. You need to get better first."_

_A familiar smirk lit Dean's face. "I'll never be that hurt Sammy," he replied._

_"Dean, you're burning up with fever, you've got more stitches in your side then you've had in your entire life and you want to have sex?"_

_Dean's hand reached up brushing along Sam's cheek. "No," he said. "I want to make love to you."_

_Sam couldn't help the grin that suddenly split his face. "Who would have known you were such a romantic."_

_They had ended up spending more then two weeks in that old rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere. After Dean's unexpected confession they had shared the bed each night. They'd done nothing more then cuddle and exchange soft kisses for the first week after the discovery of their true feeling for each other._

_Then, one night while Sam was sleeping on his back with Dean lying on top of him. He woke in a state of arousal as Dean's hands roamed his body and his mouth suckled at his nipple biting lightly from time to time, sending ripples of painful pleasure though Sam's body._

Sam's reminiscence ended and his eyes opened when he realized his pleasure was real. Dean was awake and judging by his actions Dean knew exactly what Sam had been thinking. They're eyes met as Dean teased his brother's nipple with his mouth then gave it a final nip before climbing up his body.

Dean reined kisses along Sam's neck up and over his chin until he reached his lips. He captured Sam's lower lip with his own nibbling at it until Sam growled in displeasure. His eyes laughing Dean finally relented. Their lips touched softly at first tongues darting in and out exploring each other, tasting each other until they were devouring each other fiercely.

Their hands roamed everywhere seeking out their most sensitive spots as they battled with a kiss for dominance. They both knew the rule in this game. The first to back away from the kiss would be at the mercy of the other, completely dominated by the winner, submissive to all his deepest desires.

It was Sam, this time that lost the battle, though in truth it was never a loss for either of them. Dean's eyes laughed as Sam pulled away. "You're mine," Dean teased.

Sam sighed. "Always," Sam replied.

"Turn over Sam. I want you on your stomach," Dean demanded.

Sam complied, his body shivering with anticipation of what was to come.

"You were drawing on my back earlier Sammy, protection symbols," Dean straddled Sam's back and leaned down to whisper in his brother's ear. "You think I need protecting, but who's going to protect you."

Dean's hot breath blew in Sam's ear as he spoke sending a shudder through Sam's entire body. He moaned when Dean reached down and nibbled the arch of his ear and said, "I asked who is going to protect you?"

Sam gasped out his reply, "You."

"I didn't hear you," Dean said his tongue running along his ear as his hands ran up Sam's arms gripping them and drawing them up further on the bed until he gripped the rails of the headboard.

"You… you are," Sam said louder, panting out his answer.

"Damn straight," Dean said releasing his arms. "Don't let go until I tell you to, if you do I'll get the cuffs."

Sam whimpered as Dean's mouth slid down to the back of his neck kissing and nibbling as made his way lower on Sam's body. As Dean's hot wet lips caressed the small of his back working his way lower Sam bucked wildly.

Dean slid his brothers' legs apart with his knees. "Kneel for me," he told his brother huskily. "On your hands and knees." When Sam didn't react fast enough Dean bent down and nipped his bottom. "Now," he growled.

Sam took his time rising eliciting another erotic nip on his cheek knowing he was going to have marks from his brother's teeth and loving the though of it. When he finally rose high enough to suit his brother Dean licked the spot he'd nipped, kissing it gently to remove the sting.

Dean ran his hands over Sam's perfect bottom fingers splayed, thumbs running down his center, following the seem that lead to his entrance but skirting over it. He felt Sam push back in a silent demand and smiled. "Oh no," his said silkily. "Not yet, I have other things to do before I do that Sammy." His hands continued lower dancing along the inside of Sam's thighs.

Sam turned his head back to watch just as he felt the heat of Dean's breath blowing on the center of his bottom. Their eyes met as Dean's tongue snaked out licking along Sam's crack, burning a trail from the base of his sac all the way to the tight entrance he wanted filled. A moan escaped Sam and he gripped the rails harder as Dean worked his way in with his hot slick tongue. Sam threw back his head in a moan filled with pleasure as Dean worked his tongue in and out of him. He nearly burst when Dean's hand wrapped around Sam's engorged shaft.

Sam's sexual moan was almost Dean's undoing. He loved the sounds Sammy made when he was aroused. He could feel his own shaft pulsing as he gripped Sam's. He rested his head on Sam's bottom, blowing his hot gasping breaths on Sam's entrance as he gripped his own shaft in his other hand. Pumping himself and his brother at the same time. Rubbing his thumb along the sensitive tip of both of their heads, one hand a mirror image of the other until they were both near to bursting.

"Deeeaaan," Sam called huskily. "Please," he begged.

Dean's eyes darkened, "What was that Sammy?"

Sam's hands came off the rails and he tried to turn. "Please," he begged. "I want you in…" His request was cut off by a resounding slap on his bare bottom that left fire in its wake.

"I told you not to let go," Dean said menacingly as he lifted himself higher his now slick shaft rubbing along Sam's crack. He watched Sam hastily grab the rails again even as he pressed back against Dean's body demonstrating his need. Dean slapped the other cheek just for good measure but followed the slap by gently pushing a single finger into Sam. He worked it all the way in before pulling out again and adding a second finger when he found his brother already partially prepared for him.

Sam's brain quit functioning when Dean's fingers began to scissor inside him. He heard himself try and speak but had no idea what he said as he pushed against his brother's fingers demanding more. He whimpered, nearly crying when he felt the long hard digits removed.

Dean listened to Sam's almost incoherent pleadings grinning as he realized Sam was begging him to go deeper, begging him in Latin, Spanish and of course English. Dean's hands slid to Sam's hips holding him firmly as he pressed his shaft slowly into his brother's entrance stopping at the slightest hint of discomfort before pushing forward. He pulled back listening for his brother's grunt of displeasure, knowing it was coming and enjoying the sound of it before pressing back in again just a little bit quicker.

Sam growled at the slow pace pushing back against his brother in an attempt to increase it but Dean was being stubborn riding him slowly, too slowly. "Deeper," he demanded "Harder," he growled over and over again a litany of his desires until finally his brother complied pushing in as far as he could sending the tip of his shaft sliding smoothly over the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again. "Yes, oh God yes, there, right there," he yelled feeling the pressure within him building to an unbearable level.

Dean knew Sam was about to come undone. He felt the shudder of his entire body, the increase of his pace, heard it in the tone of his voice and knew the second it happened when his brother screamed out his name.

Dean continued to pound into Sam hard and fast. He slammed himself into his brother until his own orgasm rocked his world and he shattered deep into his brothers core bucking wildly until every last drop of his essence was spilled and he collapsed breathless onto Sam's back.

Sam lowered them both down onto the bed turning slightly to watch as Dean regained his breath. He watched as Dean pulled out of him and lay on his side allowing Sam to turn further so they faced each other on the bed. A satisfied grin was plastered on Dean's face his entire body glistening with sex induced sweat. Sam took in the sight murmuring, "Eye candy," as he watched Dean watch him.

"Close your eyes," Dean told Sam his hand reaching up to gently stroke the side of Sam's face, his finger lingering at his lips as a frown began to form. "No pouting, close your eyes Sam." Sam complied mostly but Dean knew. "All the way lil' brother," he said thumping Sam's nose with a laugh.

When Sam's eyes were closed tight Dean reached down into his duffle bag and pulled out the specially prepared handcuffs he'd hidden there earlier. He worked the chain though a rail of the headboard and snapped the ends on his brother's wrists before he could protest.

Sam's eyes popped open and his head jerked up so he could see what Dean had done. His eyes widened at the sight of the velvet covered handcuffs that now had him completely at Dean's mercy.

"I told you not to let go Sammy," Dean said huskily as he reached down and pulled a short whip from the same bag. Sam's body hardened instantly as Dean ran the whip across his nipples. "I think you need a lesson in following orders."

Sam sighed thinking silently that Dean always knew what he needed and he was always willing to do whatever it took to give it to his brother.

- - End

**A/N - This is my first venture into the Slash/Wincest genre I wrote it on a dare from someone on Winchester World. I've never in my life even considered I'd be writing anything like this however, I was told a good writer can write about anything. So tell me... how'd I do?**


End file.
